


Struck From Behind

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e11 The Sorcerer's Shadow, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Arthur sees something quite worrying on Merlins back and begins to question him about it.





	Struck From Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the scene from the first two lines. I thought it was strange that Nollars hand bled when he was struck with the whip but Merlin was fine, so here's an injury fic with besotted Arthur.
> 
> My first Merthur fic by the way.

  
"Do you have any idea what it's like to live with a man who always thinks he's the best?!"  
  
"Hmm...must be irritating"  
  
The Prince only turned around after that snarky comment and opened his mouth to say something as equally as snarky back, when something interesting caught his attention. Something...worrying, and it made his heart tighten and his stomach twist in a weird way.  
  
"Merlin..."  
  
The warlock only set the sword down after making sure he could see his reflection and he slid it into the scabbard onto the table, ensuring it wouldn't scrape the surface of the table or let itself be scratched at all. The last thing he needed was Arthur to scream at him for making him look improper in front of the crowds.  
  
Merlin moved the sword aside and picked up an empty jug, ready to begin clearing up before helping Arthur into bed and hummed in question.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Is your back wounded?"  
  
Merlin froze at that and looked up, but still didn't turn. Truthfully, he wasn't able to have any time to wash his clothes to rid of the blood, so the long single bloodstain still stained the back of his shirt and jacket.  
  
"Um...I don't think so. It feels just as...backy as ever...?"  
  
Arthur frowned even harder at that and when Merlin moved to turn around, the blonde had beaten him by placing two hands on Merlins shoulders and kept him still. He moved a hand to touch Merlins back and Merlin arched his back in pain.  
  
"Arthur I told y-oww!"  
  
"It is wounded! Come on then...let's see what scrape you got yourself into this time..."  
  
Merlin scoffed but when he turned around and saw Arthur's look, he rolled his eyes and slowly peeled off his clothes until he was standing there in nothing but a pair of breeches. Arthur motioned for him to turn around again and when he did, he got a closer look at the wound upon his back.  
  
It was...ugly if the prince could describe it in one word. Ugly and painful looking...  
  
How on earth did he even receive this wound? He hadn't left the castle at all since he had been around him constantly. He hadn't left his side because of the event happening in place...  
  
The only time he had left to be alone was when he was doing his chores...  
  
"I...I must have scraped it when I was collecting herbs for Gaius..."  
  
"Really? I didn't know it was possible to fall on top of a whip..."  
  
Merlin nearly gasped at that and crossed his arms.  
  
"Whip? Who said...Its not a whip. I fell"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Merlin shrugged his shoulders in response and Arthur sighed before dragging his servant over to the bed. He sat Merlin down and moved to the middle of the bed so he could sit behind him. Merlin heard Arthur rummage about in his drawers and he seemed to finally grab something because he slammed the drawer shut and went back to facing Merlin's back.  
  
"So who was it then?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Who struck you with the whip?"  
  
"He's dead now...he died in the tournament...against Gilli..."  
  
Arthur frowned and thought about who that could be. Personally he didn't even remember who this Gilli was but thankfully Merlin seemed to remember as clear as day. Obviously.  
  
"The small thin man...he was pinned against the crowds?"  
  
Arthur made an ahh sound of realisation and then frowned even harder. So the tall man...Nollar he remembered his name was, had struck Merlin with a whip. He continued to stare at the wound on Merlins back before pressing a cloth to the cut and Merlin arched his back his response, surprised something cool touching his back.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"I'm cleaning it Merlin, now stay still..."  
  
Merlin smiled a little and straightened his back again. Yes, there were times Arthur could be a prat, sometimes he was just a plain idiot with the stupid insensitive things he said, but he loved him.  
  
And Arthur loved him.  
  
"I can't always go to you and Gaius for the small cuts on my body...so I'll do it myself. If you're wondering why I keep a healing potion beside me..."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Arthur finished cleaning up the cut enough to finally wrap a bandage around and when he had tied it off, he pulled on Merlins shoulder to get him to turn around. He did so and Arthur quickly moved to put his stuff back and went back to facing Merlin. He put a hand on Merlins shoulder and made sure the servant was looking him right in the eyes when he spoke.  
  
"Nobody ever deserves to be struck...whether that's a servant or royalty...and I can only apologise that I wasn't there..."  
  
"Arthur..."  
  
"No. No I am, I really am sorry...I've let you walk around all day wounded...and not once have you complained...i would've gotten him executed you know...my father even doesn't approve of physical abuse..."  
  
Merlin moved a hand up to circle around Arthur's wrist and squeezed gently. He pushed himself forwards on his knees and admittedly nearly fell due to the fact he was on Arthur's mattress and he pressed his lips against the prince's. He pulled away with a smile and sighed, today's events catching up on him. Gaius was probably expecting him back but he didn't see himself leaving for a bit.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
Arthur smiled, pressed his lips against Merlins cheek before going in for a hug to rest his chin on Merlins shoulder.  
  
"Stay tonight?"  
  
"Ar...I can't...last time..."  
  
"We forgot to lock the door. And Gaius knows now so he's less likely to blab and wonder of your whereabouts...come on Merls...please?"  
  
"Fine...but it's purely for medicinal reasons. You have to make sure I don't roll onto my back...and you felt owed to because you weren't there when the incident occurred..."  
  
Arthur caught on to the backstory quickly before giving one single nod and he pulled Merlin into a kiss, a long soft slow one that left his lips tingling and his stomach fluttering in a sickly nervous way. Arthur peeled back the covers before finally getting both of them into bed and he rested a hand on Merlins back. Merlin who lay on his front with his cheek squished into the pillow, gave Arthur a lazy content smile and Arthur suddenly felt the need to apologise yet again.  
  
"I'm so sorry...if I was there..."  
  
"Arthur you can't blame yourself...come...we'll just sleep, ok?"  
  
Merlin gave him a kiss on the forehead before resting on his front once again and Arthur gave the back of Merlins neck a soft squeeze. An 'I'm here for you and never leaving your side again' squeeze.  
  
"You can have a day off tomorrow...you kno-screw what I said earlier about my father. Let him win...I'll finish up quickly and then we can spend all day tomorrow however you'd like"  
  
"So bed then? This feels perfect compared to mines...no wonder you never wanna wake up..."  
  
Arthur chuckled and gave his lover one last kiss on the lips before finally allowing sleep to take over with a new promise in mind. When he was king...the rules that go towards disciplining a servant will include banning physical abuse, no weapons or anything else...  
  
When he was king, there would be a lot of changes, even including someone to share his place on the throne...Merlin.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
